Electronic devices are used more and more widely. Generally, one touchable electronic device can be used by only one person at one time due to limitations of screen and application mode. For example, if a general tablet runs a game, only one player can operate the game. For some multiplayer games, the tablet runs only one application and it is required that the users select multiplayer mode at the beginning of the game. If someone wants to join the game, it is necessary to end and re-begin the game; the users cannot join the game at any time, and the user experience is not good.
Moreover, multi-window of the display screen enables multiple operations on the same screen, which brings convenience to the users and thus is popular. Nowadays, the usually-used display screens are touch display screens, which are referred to as “man-machine interfaces” in industry field. The touch display screen may display through a display screen and receive operation parameters and inputted operation instructions by an input unit, so as to implement the interaction between human and machine. The touch display screen is an industry device that incorporates information process, data communication and remote control. The touch display screen has advantages such as it is solid and durable, has fast reaction speed and saved space, and is easy to be interacted. By such technique, the users can operate the host by touching icons or words on the display screen by fingers, therefore, the man-machine interactions are simple. With increase of inquiry services, multi-window operations of display screens, particular touch screens, are increased, but there has no interactive operation thereof in the prior art.